A strange girl
by Spooky2
Summary: The G-Boys and girls are supposed to go a school on Earth. Trowa is the first to arrive and he meets a lonely girl with no friends. There's something about her that's different. PG-13 for mild cussing, weed use, wine drinking, and some intense situations.
1. The Meeting

VJ: Okay I don't have a title yet so any suggestions would be helpful. Well I've escaped my weird muses, I didn't want them in this fic. It's kind of serious. Well I'm about 5 miles from them so that works. Well I really hope you like this.  

    Veronica McCloud sat at a table outside the high school. It was free period and she was trying to get some homework done. She tugged at her short spiky light brown hair and adjusted her glasses. She looked up and noticed that the new kid was talking to Jessica Stern, the school snob. She was a cheerleader. _Poor kid. Thought Veronica. But she kept watching. The new kid was strange. He was hardly a kid. He had brown hair that hung over his face and wore a black tee shirt and blue jeans. He hardly ever talked and when he did his voice was deep. His name was Trowa or something like that. She really hadn't been paying attention. Still he was cute. She shrugged it off and went back to work_

    Later that day Veronica was at her locker getting her books for math. Just then the bell rang. "Crap." Said Veronica under her breath. She slammed the locker door shut and ran down the hall. She wasn't looking where she was going and she ran into something. Her books fell to the floor. When she looked up she realized she had ran into the new kid. "I'm really sorry." She said kneeling down to pick up her books. She felt her cheeks turn red.

    "It's okay." Said the boy kneeling down to help her.

    When they stood up they were face to face. Veronica looked into his eyes, they were dark green.

    "I'm Trowa Barton." He said.

    "I-I'm Veronica McCloud," she said starting to walk away. "I'm late for class, I've gotta go."

    Trowa nodded and watched her go. Veronica could feel his eyes on her as she walked down the hall. 

    The bell rang and Veronica slithered out of her seat. _I'm so glad that school is over. She thought walking down the hall. She opened a door and walked outside. She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked around. Everyone was either outside the school talking or heading home. She realized that everyone was in a group of two or more. It made her feel out of place. __I miss Mike. She thought sadly. She walked down the stairs and headed for the sidewalk. Just then Jessica and some of her friends walked in front of her._

    "Hey weirdo. Where're you slithering off to?" 

    "Home." Answered Veronica simply.

    "Well I think your glasses are dorky. Let me help you with them." Jessica ripped Veronica's glasses off her head.

    "Give those back!" said Veronica lunging at Jessica.

    Jessica dodged and threw the glasses to one of her friends. Veronica ran after them.

    "Be careful with those!" yelled Veronica angrily. _It's a good thing I can see pretty well without them. She thought._

    The friend threw the glasses to Jessica and she caught them. Trowa came up to her.

    "Give them back." He said.

    "Fine." Said Jessica. She walked up to Veronica and handed her the glasses.

    Veronica put them on. They were all smeared up but she didn't do anything. She started to walk away but Jessica put her foot out and Veronica tripped. She landed on her side. Jessica's group burst out laughing. She pushed herself up. When she stood up she noticed that her left knee and lower leg had quite a few scrapes. She lifted up her left shirtsleeve. Her shoulder and upper arm were scraped up.

    "You might want to watch where you're going next time." Said Jessica.

    Veronica clenched her jaw and glared. Then she turned and walked down the sidewalk. Holding her arm.

    Trowa watched her for a moment then grabbed his backpack and followed her.

    When she was out of sight of the school Veronica stopped to catch her breath. The scrapes were hurting something awful. _Damnit. I hate these little scrapes. She started limping along the sidewalk. She thought about going home but instead went to the park. When she got there it was empty. She sat down on a swing. She sat there thinking for a while. Then she heard someone walking towards her. She looked up. Trowa was walking towards her. He was as quiet as ever._

    "Are you okay?" he asked when he got up to her.

    "Yeah. I'm fine." She said shyly.

    Trowa looked down at her leg. It was bleeding, but not too badly.

    "Why are you here?" asked Veronica.

    Trowa shrugged. Veronica cocked her head. "Can I look at your leg?" he asked.

    "Sure." Said Veronica surprised.

    Trowa knelt down and gently took her leg in his hand. When his touched her leg she felt a tingle run up her spine. She tried to stop it but she shivered slightly anyway.

    "You okay?" asked Trowa.

    "Yeah." Said Veronica a little nervously then she blushed. She hadn't meant to lie.

    He looked at it for a while then started to pull something out. Veronica squeezed her eyes shut and clung to the swing chain. Then he did it again but it didn't hurt as much.

    "There were a couple rocks embedded in your leg." Said Trowa standing up.

    "Thanks, I think." Said Veronica hoarsely. 

    Trowa sat on a swing next to her. "You should get something on that."

    She shrugged. "Later. Are you new here?"

    "Not really," said Trowa. "Just to the school."

    "Oh."

    They sat in silence for a while. The blood was soaking her sleeve. But she didn't care. It was a black tee shirt. Then she stood up.

    "I had better get home."

    Trowa also stood up. "Can I walk you home?" _Where did that come from? Thought Trowa._

    Veronica thought about it. "I'd like that."

    Trowa nodded and they headed down the street.

VJ: Well that's the end of that chapter. What will happen? Will they fall in love? Tune in next time! Man I really need to get away from my muses. This started out with Heero but I changed it to Trowa. I think I like Trowa better. Well Quatre's my favorite but he just didn't seem to fit this roll. You'll see. Oh this also is a real scenario. I was chasing my cousin and I tripped and fell on the sidewalk. The only difference is that it was my right side and my left leg. I know that's lame. I tripped. Oh brother. We were also by the highway. Well the walk by the highway had gravel all over it so that's why I tripped. Well please review!


	2. The Walk Home

VJ: Okay this is for Jenn Yuy Barton. Thank you for reviewing and I did review your story. Well here's the story.

Veronica and Trowa were almost to her house. She spotted her two younger sisters on the porch. When the littlest one saw them she ran inside. Trowa and Veronica walked up to the porch stairs.

"Hey." Said the thirteen-year-old girl sitting on the porch swing reading.

"Hi Mel." Said Veronica.

Just then a women with dark brown hair past her shoulders and glasses came rushing out the door. "Aahh!" she cried walking up to Veronica. "Angel was right! You are hurt bad! How did you get that?"

"I tripped." Said Veronica, she wasn't really lying.

"Does it hurt bad? Is it deep?"

"Mom relax. I'm okay." Just then a six-year-old girl with blonde hair came out. "Hi Angel." Said Veronica.

"Hi 'Ronica," She said. "Mommy she's with a boy."

"I see that. Who is this boy?" asked the women.

"Mom this is Trowa," said Veronica. "Trowa this is my mom, Amy McCloud."

"Nice to meet you." Said Trowa.

"Nice to meet you too," said Amy. "Oh I forgot to tell you Mike is on the phone."

"Okay," Said Veronica. "Well I've gotta go. So I'll see you tomorrow."

Trowa nodded. Then turned and started to walk away.

Melanie, Angel and Amy went inside.

"Come on I'll fix up your scrapes." Called Amy as they went inside.

"Okay." Said Veronica. She stood there watching Trowa walk away then she turned and went inside. "Where's the phone at?" she asked when they were inside.

"On the counter." Called Amy.

Their house was pretty big. When you walked in the door the living room was in front. It had a couch, a TV, two rockers, and a coffee table. If you went to the right you entered the kitchen. The kitchen was very big it had counters on both walls, a fridge, and an island counter in the middle. If you were in the kitchen to the right was the counter with the sink and a window, to the right there was a doorway that lead into the dining room, and if you went straight through the kitchen you entered a hallway that had stairs to the second floor and her parents bedrooms.

Veronica walked into the kitchen and saw the phone on the island counter. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi!" said the voice on the other end.

"Hi Mike!" said Veronica. "What's up?"

"Not much. Just finally got some free time." Answered Mike.

"Yeah I just got home from school."

"Do you still hate it?"

"Yes. Defiantly. I wish I was still home schooling."

"Yeah. I was in the IP today. So normally I wouldn't be on the phone right now," said Mike. "But they say 'I'm troubled' and 'I need someone to talk to.'"

"What's the IP?" asked Veronica.

"Intense Punishment, basically a padded room.

"What'd you do this time?"

"I ran down the hall," said Mike. "And I said screw you to another kid."

"Oh brother. I could see the screw you part, but running down the hall? Sheesh."

"I know, I hate it here. But with the suicide thing."

"Yeah. So when are they gonna let you out?" asked Veronica.

"Sometime next week," said Mike. "I also wanna thank you."

"For what?"

"For stopping me when I was on the bridge."

"No problem. I didn't want to loose my best friend."

"Yeah now that I look back I'm glad you stopped me. I don't know what I was doing."

"Don't mention it."

So Veronica and Mike continued to talk for another hour.

Trowa walked down the street towards the house the Preventors had gotten for them. The house was only a block from Veronica's house. On the walk to the house he thought about why he had offered to walk her home and why she was so different. _She didn't seem to have any friends at school._ Thought Trowa. He went up to the house unlocked the door and went in.

The house was fairly big when you walked in the door you went into the living room. It had a TV, a couch, and two chairs. If you kept going you went into the kitchen. It had a couple counters and a fridge. There were five bedrooms in the house. The only problem was that nine people were supposed to live there. _We're probably going to have to bunk._ Thought Trowa as he walked into the kitchen.

He pulled a water bottle out of the fridge and took a drink. He looked around the house. It felt empty. Still no one was in his way. He switched on the radio. Drowning Pool was on. He turned it up a little louder.

VJ: Wondering who the characters are? Here you go. 

Veronica McCloud: Me. Heh heh. Not my real last name. I used Fox's name, from Starfox. I have blue eyes. Sometimes I wear glasses but I have contacts.

Amy McCloud: not a real person. But she's kind of like my mom, not exactly though.

Melanie McCloud: not a real person. Is kind of like my sister. Has shoulder length dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

Angel McCloud: not a real person. Was inspired and is kind of like my little sister. I thought it was ironic. She's actually not an angel. She has blue eyes.

Michael Davis: Not a real person. He has black hair and gray eyes. I do have friend kind of like him though. 

VJ: Okay I'm sorry if he's out of character but you don't know what he does when he's by himself. I added Drowning Pool because they're one of my favorite groups. Please R&R! 


	3. School

VJ: Well it seems that everone liked this one. This chapter's for The Celtic Witch. Thank you for reviewing and cool name! Sorry if it's moving slowly but this isn't an action one. Well here's the story!

"Good morning everyone! It looks like it's going to be quite a warm day today. Highs will reach the lower to mid 80s. Lows-" Veronica slapped the snooze button on her clock radio silencing the annoying voice. _I hate that guy._ She thought sliding out of bed. It wasn't fair. She was the only one who had to get up early. Well her mom and dad had to, but her mom didn't have to today. Her younger sisters home schooled so they didn't have to get up early. She used to home school until her mom started working as a doctor. She just didn't have the time. And her dad was a scientist of sorts. So he was to busy to. He had been a Mobile Suit designer during the war. Veronica grabbed some cloths and limped to the bathroom to shower.

"Good morning everyone! It looks like it's going to be quite a warm day today. Highs will reach the lower to mid 80s. Lows will be in the 60s. Now on to the music! First up is Linkin Park with "Crawling." Trowa got out of bed and stretched. He thought about going to Veronica's house and seeing if she wanted to walk to school with him. But then he decided not to, knowing that that would be rude. He listened to the music for a minute then turned it off. He grabbed his cloths and headed for the bathroom.

When Veronica got out of the bathroom she had put fresh band-aids on her scrapes and was dressed in a whit tee shirt and jean zip offs. Of course they were zipped off. She went to her bedroom to make her bed and she realized that she hadn't turned the alarm off. It had come back on. Music: "Last day of the rest of my life. I wish I would've known 'cause I didn't kiss my mama good-bye. I didn't tell that I loved her how much I cared or thank my pops for all the talks and all wisdom he shared." She liked the song so she left it on while she made her bed. After she had made her bed she headed downstairs. Her father was standing at the counter looking out the window and drinking coffee.

"Good morning Veronica." Said Dennis.

"Morning dad," Said Veronica. She poured herself a bowl of Cheerios. "What cha looking at?"

"Just the outdoors."

"Wishing you were young again?"

Dennis nodded. "Do you want me to drive you to school?"

"Nah. I think I'll walk." She finished her cereal then grabbed her backpack off the couch and headed out the door. Her dad followed her out the door and got into their green Subaru.

"I'll see you later." He said.

"Right." Said Veronica. She waved goodbye as he drove off. She looked down the street and saw Trowa walking towards her. She ran to meet him. "Hi."

"Hi." Said Trowa continuing to walk. She fell into step with him.

"Can I walk with you?" asked Veronica.

"Sure." They walked in silence for a while.

"Do you live far from me?" asked Veronica.

"Just a block." Said Trowa.

She nodded. "Do you live with your parents?"

"No. I was a Preventor but me and my friends had to go to school."

"So it's just going to be you and your friends at your house?" he nodded. "How many people will be at the house?"

"Eight more, four boys, four girls. They'll be here Saturday night."

She nodded. They walked on past the park. Its quiet natural surrounding inviting them in. Veronica wished they could stop and walk through the forest like park. But she knew they couldn't be late for school. They continued on to the school. When they got there they were early, but there were already lots of students outside the building.

"Hey Trowa!" called Jessica.

Veronica scowled in spite of herself and Trowa nodded. Jessica came up to them.

"Trowa can I talk to you?" she asked.

Trowa looked over at Veronica. "Just say it." 

"Fine. I don't think you should hang out with her. Bad influence."

Veronica felt her cheeks go red and tears well up. _I wonder if Trowa even likes me._ She thought, starting to doubt herself. 

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "I think I can pick my own friends." He said.

Jessica looked at him in shock. "Fine." She said hotly. Then she turned and walked away. When Trowa turned around Veronica was gone. He looked around and saw her entering the school. He jogged after her. She was a ways down the hall when he entered the school. He kept following her.

"Veronica! Wait!" he called.

But she didn't stop. Instead she went right into the girls' bathroom. Trowa stopped outside the door. _I probably shouldn't go in._ thought Trowa. _On the other hand what if something's really wrong._ He didn't go in. Instead he stood by the door and waited for her to come out. Eventually she did come out. She looked normal, except that she didn't seem to be quite herself. She didn't look as perky or as enthusiastic as she had. Instead she looked depressed. "Are you okay?" asked Trowa.

"Fine." She said, but her voice was thick. Like she'd been crying.

Trowa didn't ask any questions. The bell rang and they headed off to their classes.

VJ: Okay the person named Dennis is kind of like my dad but not exactly. He has light brown hair (dyed) and brown eyes. And if you're wondering Jessic has red hair and brown eyes. I have nothing against Jessica's I just thought it was a good name. Well keep reviewing. It keeps the story going. Later days!


	4. A New Friend

VJ: Well here it is finally. Sorry I haven't updated lately but I've been really busy. Keep reviewing. Also I don't own anything. Just myself.

At lunch Veronica sat by herself at a small two-person table. She had brought a lunch from home and she was reading an Animerica magazine (1). Trowa came up to her.

"Can I sit here?" he asked indicating the seat cross from her.

"Sure," she said not looking up.

Trowa sat down and began eating his lunch. He had also brought lunch from home. He sensed that something was wrong and he had a pretty good idea of what it was. But he didn't know what to say. Finally he just said something "Is something bothering you?" he asked. It was all he could think of.

She looked up at him. Then she looked away. Trowa saw an emotion pass through her eyes, but he couldn't identify it. He cocked his head and waited for a response. She chewed on her lip and seemed to be fighting with herself.

"Yes. Something is bothering me," she said hesitantly.

"What?" asked Trowa.

She sighed. "Jessica."

He raised an eyebrow. "Jessica?"

"Yeah." She poked at her tuna sandwich. _That was dumb. She thought. _I shouldn't have brought it up. Now he'll think I'm a wuss, or worse whiney.__

"Did her comment bother you?" asked Trowa.

"Yes." She blushed slightly, feeling stupid.

"Don't let it." He took a bite out of his sandwich.

She looked at him confused. "I shouldn't?" _Best advice I've heard all week._

"No," said Trowa. "She doesn't know anything." He continued eating.

She looked at him surprised. "So…does this mean you like me as a friend?"

Trowa stopped eating to look at her. She looked at him expectantly. He thought for a second then nodded. "Yes."

"Me too," said Veronica. A hint of blush appeared on her cheeks. They ate in companionable silence.

A few minutes later a voice came over the intercom.

"Testing 1, 2, 3. Hey it's Michael Davis! Back from my temporary leave."

"Mike!" cried Veronica.

"You know him?" asked Trowa.

"Yeah, he's my best friend!"

"Well this song is for my best friend Veronica! And her _boyfriend!"_

Trowa looked over at her. She was blushing.

"Yes you with the brown hair over his face," said Mike. "Here we go."

Music starts with drums, guitars, and a harmonica.

_Music: Love, love me do. You know I love you. I'll always be true. So plea…se! Love me do…. Whoa love me do. Love, love me do. You know I love you. I'll always be true. So plea…se! Love me do…. Whoa love me do. Someone to love, somebody new. Someone to love, someone like you!_ (2)

"Oh boy!" groaned Veronica putting her face into her hands.

Just then a boy with black hair and wearing all black came into the room. He walked over to their table. He had a big grin on his face. "So how was it?" he asked.

Veronica looked up. Her face was red. "You had better run very fast after school Mike. 'Cause I'm gonna kill you."

Mike laughed then grabbed a chair from another table and sat down at their table. "I knew you'd like it," he grinned. "Who's your friend?" he looked over at Trowa.

"This is Trowa. Trowa, Mike," said Veronica.

"Nice to meet you," said Mike shaking Trowa's hand.

"Same here," said Trowa.

"So Mike, how come you're here? I thought you weren't supposed to come back until next week."

"Well they I got out this week but I can only go to school for an hour a day."

"So you'll be here for lunch and…a class?" asked Veronica.

Mike nodded. "Math class."

Veronica groaned. "That's right math is next."

"You don't like math?" asked Trowa.

"Yeah, that used to be your favorite class," said Mike.

"It used to be, until I had to come back to public school. Now I hate it. They teach it all wrong and I always get detention."

Mike shook his head. "You need to chill out and let them teach."

"But it's not the way I was taught!"

Mike raised his hands in defense. "Easy, do what you want it was just a suggestion."

"Right."

After school Trowa and Veronica were standing outside the school talking. Mike had gone home earlier so they were just hanging out. Just then a green Subaru pulled up.

"That must be my dad," said Veronica. Her and Trowa walked over to the car.

Her dad, Denis, was in the car. He waited until she was up to the window to start talking. "Listen, Veronica I need you to come with me to the lab."

"But I was just going to walk home," said Veronica confused.

"Well your mother called she took your sisters shopping. She didn't want you home alone so she wanted me to pick you up."

"Can't I go to Trowa's house," she asked indicating Trowa.

Her dad studied Trowa for moment then shook his head. "You mother wanted to pick you up at the lab."

"Alright," Said Veronica a little dejected. She turned to Trowa. "I'll see you later." Trowa nodded. Then she got into the car.

Trowa watched as they pulled out and drove down the street. Then he headed home.

Veronica sat in the front passenger seat looking out the window. It wasn't fair; she wanted to spend more time with Trowa. She turned pink at the thought.

"I'm sorry you couldn't go to your friends house but I don't know him or his parents," said Denis. "What's his name?"

"His name's Trowa and he doesn't have any parents," said Veronica. "I think they were killed in the war."

"No parents? Does he live by himself?"

"Yes. He's a Preventor and him and his friends had to go to school. His friend's will be here tomorrow."

"A Preventor, eh?" Veronica nodded. "Do you know if he's from here on Earth or is he a colonist?"

"I don't know."

"Even if I did know him I wouldn't let you two stay at his or our house alone."

"Dad! Nothing would've happened!"

"It's not you that I don't trust. It's your hormones."

Veronica let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why don't you turn on some music," said Denis trying to take her mind off it.

She turned on the radio. Nickelback was on. She started singing with it.

_Music: My hopes just fell, and I can't see. The reason why, why there is blood on my sleeve. And all this time, I thought it mine. But it's not, it's yours. And it's not worth it for me. Gets harder every time I call you. This life you lead, like livin' in a shiny ballroom. Next time you bleed, right about this time tomorrow. Next time you steal better ask before you borrow._ (3)

She turned the music down and turned to her dad. "Can I help at the lab?"

Her dad smiled. "Sure. But you'll only be able to run errands."

"Can I wear a lab coat?"

"Sure."

She smiled. "You got a deal."

My B.S.

1. I read Animerica so I thought I'd put it in here. Please don't sue!!!!!

2. The Beatles "Love me do" from the Please, please me album. I really like that CD!

3. Nickelback "Hangnail" from the Silver side up CD. They are so awesome!!!

Well that's all for now! Keep reviewing! Oh yeah, would someone please tell me some things about public high school? Like what time school starts and ends, what kinds of classes are there? Look I'm home school all right. Ack! I gotta go! Later!


	5. Homework

VJ: Well thank you to the people who reviewed. I couldn't dedicate the last chapter because no one reviewed and I wanted to get it up. It was driving my nuts! Anyway this chapter's for cryearthstearsfalltou. Wow what a mouth full! Well here's the story!

Veronica spent an hour running back and forth running errands for her father. She was in a long white lab coat with an identification tag pinned on the pocket flap. She was taking a break and talking to the secretary at the front desk when the automatic doors slid open. Usually the public wasn't allowed into the building, only personnel. Sometimes they would make exceptions like with tours or in Veronica's case, with her dad being so high up. Veronica looked up, Trowa walked through the doors. Veronica went up to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, a little bit confused.

"I was checking out the town and I saw you in here."

"You were 'checking out the town'? On foot?"

Trowa nodded.

"Well, uh, have a seat," she said indicating the chairs by the door.

They both sat down in the chairs. They were quiet for a while and Veronica was fingering her lab coat. _Why am I so nervous?_ she thought.

"So this is where your dad works?" asked Trowa.

"Yeah he's a…" She paused trying to find the word. "I guess he's a scientist."

Trowa nodded.

Just then the front door slid open and Veronica's mother walked in.

"Hi mom."

"Hi honey," said Amy. "Where's your father?"

"I thing he's in the back room."

Amy nodded and then walked over to the desk. Her and the secretary talked for a minute then the secretary went into a back room. A minute later her father came out of a room down the hall. He walked over to Amy and they talked for a minute then walked over to them.

"So am I going home with you?" Veronica asked Amy.

"Yes," answered Amy.

"`Kay." She stood up and gave her dad a hug then gave him the lab coat.

They said their goodbyes then Amy, Veronica, and Trowa walked out into the parking lot.

"So are you walking home?" asked Veronica just before they got to her mom's car. She could hear Melanie and Angel arguing. _They had better behave._ She thought.

"Probably," answered Trowa.

Amy opened the car door. "You're walking?" she asked Trowa. He nodded. "Well would you like a ride?"

Trowa thought for a minute then shrugged. "Sure."

"So where do you live?" asked Amy as they drove down their street.

"Only a block from your house. I can walk," answered Trowa.

Amy nodded as they pulled into the driveway. As soon as they were stopped Melanie and Angel got out and started unloading, Angel yelling that she wanted her bag. Trowa got out and slung his backpack onto his shoulder.

"Wait before you go," said Veronica to Trowa. She walked around the car and talked to her mother for a minute then came back over. "Did you want to stay for a while?" she asked shyly.

Trowa didn't know why, but he couldn't say no to her. He liked her so much and the feeling was so new. It scared the crap out of him. "Sure," he said keeping his voice calm, even though inside he was shaking like a leaf in a storm.

She smiled. "Great."

She led him through the living room and kitchen to the stairs.

"Keep your door open," called her mom when they were half way up the stairs.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Yes mom."

They continued up the stairs then turned left down the hall and Veronica opened the last door on the right. Trowa walked in. Her room was fairly big and painted sky blue. The wall in front of him had a window and was black. Her desk sat under the window. There were a few bookshelves, dresser with a stereo on it, and on the end wall was another window facing the street with her bed under it.

Veronica went over onto her bad and opened the window. Then she went over to the dresser and turned on the stereo. "Have a seat," she said waving towards the bed.

Trowa sat down on the edge of the bed and set his backpack on the floor.

When veronica had the volume level so they could still talk she went and set her backpack on the floor next to her desk. Then she sat next to him on the bed. They were quiet for a while listening to the music.

Music: _You and me we're a miracle_

_Meant to be and nothing can change it_

Mountains move and oceans part 

_When they are standing in our way_

_You and me we're a miracle_

_Angels stand watching over us_

_And heaven shines upon us everyday_ (1)

"You wanna see something cool?" asked Veronica.

Trowa shrugged. "Sure."

She turned around and pushed the window open as far as it would go then she took the screen out and set it on the floor. Then she crawled through the window, carefully balancing herself on the windowsill. She stood up and pulled herself onto the roof. Trowa followed.

When Trowa pulled himself up onto the roof he realized that this part of the roof was flat. It was about 10 feet by 14 feet. There was a wall with a window that looked into an attic. And leaning against the wall was a lawn chair.

"Neat hun?" said Veronica looking around. "I come up here when I want to get away."

Trowa nodded. He could understand that. 

"My mom doesn't really know I come up here."

They were quiet as they sat down on the roof.

"So…have you been to the colonies before?" asked Veronica.

"Yes," said Trowa. "I was born here on Earth, but I've lived on the colonies."

"Is it different than living here?"

"Yes, but not much."

"I've never been to space," said Veronica. "I think it would be neat to go up there." She looked up at the sky.

"It wasn't very nice during the war," said Trowa, also looking at the sky.

Veronica looked over at him sadly. _I wonder what he's gone through?_ They sat there quietly watching the clouds go by. Suddenly veronica broke the silence. "Did you want to study?"

Trowa looked over at her. It was the last thing he expected to hear.

"So we don't have to do it tomorrow." She shrugged. "There's not much else to do." Trowa nodded. "Yeah."

Veronica carefully let herself down and back into the house. "Do you mind if I put on some music?" she asked.

"No, go ahead," said Trowa.

Veronica grabbed Trowa's backpack then stood on the windowsill and heaved the backpack up onto the roof. Trowa grabbed the backpack. Then came Veronica's backpack and a small portable cassette player. Trowa moved them all back to the wall. Veronica pulled herself up and stood up.

"That wasn't so hard," she said.

Just then she lost her balance. Her arms swung trying to keep her balance. Trowa grabbed her arm and pulled her. Veronica fell on top of him as they hit the roof. Veronica pushed herself up and looked over her shoulder at the edge of the roof.

"That was close," she said. She looked back at Trowa. "Um…." She turned bright red. "Sorry," she said getting off of him.

Trowa sat up blushing slightly. "It's okay."

Veronica went over and pulled books out of her backpack. Then she turned the radio on. Trowa followed and pulled his science book out.__

_Music: Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms? (2)_

Veronica adjusted the music to a tolerable level then opened her math book. She stole a glance at Trowa. He was studying his science book. _I wonder if he likes me,_ she thought. She blushed further then turned back to her math. Trying to concentrate.__

_Music: Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight (2)_

VJ: Well there's that chapter. Please review.

My B.S.

1. "We're a Miracle" by Christina Aguilera from Pokemon The First Movie soundtrack

2. "My Last Breath" by Evanescence from the Fallen CD. Love that CD.


	6. The Arrival

VJ: Well this chapter's for BC and I'm so glad everyone likes this story! Thanks!

The next day was Saturday and Veronica was lying on her bed listening to music and staring at the ceiling. Her and Trowa had, amazingly, got all their homework done the day before and now she was bored to tears.

Music: I hear a voice say, "don't be so blind" 

_It's telling me all these things_

_That you would probably hide_

_Am I…your one and only desire?_

_Am I the reason you breathe?_

_Or am I the reason you cry? _(1)

She sighed. Just then there was a knock on her door. "Come in."

Her mother opened the door. "Trowa's on the phone," she said over the music.

Veronica's face brightened. She jumped up, turned off her music and ran down the stairs. She saw the cordless phone sitting in the counter and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi." Came Trowa's voice over the receiver.

"What's up?" asked Veronica trying to stay clam.

"Not much." He paused. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over."

Veronica smiled. "I'd love to. Let me go ask my mom."

"'Kay"

She set the phone down and went out to the backyard. Her mom was working in the garden. She walked up to her. "Mom can I go over to Trowa's house?" she asked.

Her mother looked up. "Are his parents home?"

"He doesn't have any parents. He's an orphan."

Her mom paused. "I don't know…"

"Ple…ase?" she said making puppy dog eyes.

Her mother studied her for a moment. "Alright."

"Yes!" cried Veronica jumping for joy.

"On one condition."

Veronica stopped. "What?"

"I'll be calling to check and I will send your sister down to check on you."

"Alright," said Veronica a little grudgingly. She went back into the house. She picked up the phone. "I'll be over in a minute."

"Sounds good," said Trowa. Then they both hung up.

"Later!" she yelled as she grabbed her jean jacket out of the closet. She heard a muffled goodbye then went out the front door.

Trowa hung up the phone. He was glad she was able to come over. He had been afraid that her mom would say no since it would be just the two of them alone. But apparently she had said yes. Or Veronica was sneaking out. But that didn't sound like her.

_But what do I know?_ He thought. _I've only known her for a few days._ He walked into the living and turned on some music.

Music: Wish I was too dead to cry 

_My self-affliction fades_

_Stones to throw at my creator_

_Masochists to which I cater_

_You don't need to bother_

_I don't need to be_

_I'll keep slipping farther_

_But once I hold on_

_I won't let go till it bleeds_ (2)

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Trowa opened the door to see Veronica standing there smiling. Trowa stepped aside and she went in. she looked around.

"Nice house," said Veronica as they walked into the living room.

"It's one of the Preventors' houses," said Trowa.

"Cool. Do I get the grand tour?"

"Sure."

15 minutes later they were back in the living room.

"It's a nice house," said Veronica. "But I noticed that there are only five bedrooms. I thought you said that there'll be eight more people living here?"

"There will be," said Trowa. "We'll probably bunk."

"That explains the bunk beds," said Veronica smiling.

_Music: (Girl: What are you thinking about?)_

_(What are you thinking about?)_

_(Boy: The same thing you are)_

_Rage in the cage_

_And piss upon the stage_ (3)

"You like Rob Zombie?" asked Veronica.

Trowa shrugged. "I listen to it on the radio." He watched as she danced to the music.

_Music (continued): Defunct the strings_

_Of cemetery things_

_With one flat foot_

_On the devils wing_

_Crawl on me_

_Sink into me_

_Die for me_

_Living dead girl_

_Crawl on me_

_Sink into me_

_Die for me_

_Living dead girl_ (3)

She danced sort of Arabic style to the chorus. She didn't seem to mind that he was watching. But there was a slight blush on her cheeks. _I don't know why she hides her figure with baggy tee shirts and jeans._ Thought Trowa. _She has a great figure._ She wasn't hiding it today. She was wearing semi tight jeans and a tight blue tank top. Trowa didn't want to stare, but she was the first girl he'd had feelings for. She plopped down next to him on the couch.

"That was fun," she said smiling.

"Uh…yeah," said Trowa feeling suddenly nervous. "You wanna go sit on the porch?"

"Sure."

So they went out front and sat on the porch stairs. They talk for two hours and Trowa told her about the war and Veronica told him about her life. Her mom called once and sent her thirteen year old sister, Melanie, down to check on them. It was an hour after Melanie had left that they heard car horns and yelling down the street. Two big vans pulled into the driveway. A boy with a yard long braid and blue eyes jumped out of the first van. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt with a minister's collar.

"Yo Trowa! What's up!" called the boy.

Trowa and Veronica stood up. "Duo, you guys are early," said Trowa.

"Well we got out earlier than we thought we could," said Duo as he pulled a suitcase out of the van. "Come here and give us a hand."

Trowa walked over to the back of the van.

"Who's your friend?" asked a girl with purple black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing jean shorts and a blue tee shirt.

Veronica walked forward and the others came over. "This is Veronica," said Trowa.

"My name's Duo," said the boy with the braid. He smiled.

"I'm Hilde," said the purple haired girl.

"Heero," said a boy with messy brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing jeans and a green tank top.

"My name's Relena," said a girl with blue eyes and long brown hair. She was wearing a skirt and tee shirt. 

"My name's Quatre," said a boy with light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing kaki pants and a red shirt.

"I'm Dorothy," said a girl with waist long light blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a long skirt and a button up shirt.

"Wufei," said a boy with slicked back black hair in a small ponytail and black eyes. He was wearing white pants and a teal tank top.

"And my name's Catherine," said a girl with short curly brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a dark pink skirt and a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt.

"She's my sister," said Trowa.

"It's nice to meet you all," said Veronica smiling. _This is interesting._ She thought.

Everyone nodded and smiled. It was chaos trying to unpack. Duo tripped a few times and one time fell on Wufei. Wufei started cursing and yelling, Heero made death threats, Quatre tried to be the peacemaker, and the girls chattered. But in the end everything was unpacked safely.

My B.S.

1. Saliva "Always" I love this song, not sure if it fits though.

2. Stone Sour "Bother"

3. Rob Zombie "Living Dead Girl" I really, REALLY like this song. ^_^

VJ: Well that's the end of that. What will they think of Veronica? If you review I just might put the next chapter up. Later!


	7. An Incident

VJ: Wow you guys reviewed fast!  Well this chapter's for Skydancer1. I hope everyone enjoys this.

Everything was safely unpacked and put away and now everyone was gathered in the living room.

"You guys are early," said Trowa. Veronica was seated next to him on the couch.

"Well, we didn't wait for Sally, if you haven't noticed," said Duo. "She had a bunch of paper work to finish, so she told us to go without her. She'll be here tonight."

Trowa nodded.

"What's the school like?" asked Quatre.

Trowa shrugged. "Normal." He looked over at Veronica.

Suddenly everyone's eyes were on her. She felt extremely nervous. "I guess it's normal. It's the first one I've been to."

"What do you mean?" asked Catherine.

"Well I was home schooled all my life, until now."

"Wow cool! What was it like?" asked Duo.

"Umm…it was nice. Only a few hours of study with my mom and a couple for homework."

"Wow I bet that was nice," said Hilde.

Duo winked at Trowa. "A nice, cute, well educated girl for your girlfriend. And in only 3 days, I'm impressed."

Veronica turned beet red.

"She's not my girlfriend," said Trowa blushing slightly.

"So she's just a "friend"?" asked Dorothy.

"Yes," said Trowa.

"Come on you guys," said Relena, "stop teasing Trowa and lets talk about something else." So they did.

A few hours later the phone in the kitchen rang. Duo picked it up.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Uh is Veronica there?" said the woman on the other end.

"Just a sec," said Duo. He turned to the living room. "Veronica, phone for you."

She waked into the kitchen and took the phone from Duo. "Hello?"

"Veronica, it's mom."

"Hi mom what's up?"

"Just checking up on you. It sounds like there are more people over there."

"Yeah Trowa's friends got here," explained Veronica.

"Oh okay, Mike isn't over there is he?"

"No why?"

"He came over looking for you and I told him you were at Trowa's. He didn't want to bother you so he said he'd come back later and now his parents can't find him. They've called everyone they could think of. They think he's run away."

"What?!" cried Veronica. "That's ridiculous! Mike wouldn't do that!" _But maybe he would,_ thought Veronica. Mike was known for disappearing. But why now? He had seemed fine.

"I was calling to see if you knew any other places he might be."

Veronica sat there thinking for a moment. "He could be roaming the city."

"They're out looking for him now."

"Wait why do they think he's run away?"

"Well he cam over here about 10 minutes after you had left and then he was supposed to check in with his mother 2 hours ago and hasn't."

"Alright I have an idea I'll call you back later."

"Wait what…."

"Bye mom!" she quickly hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" asked Trowa. Everyone was waiting for a response.

"You know that boy at school? Mike?"

"Yes," said Trowa slowly.

"Well they think he ran away. Which is ridiculous of course. But now I have to find him." She grabbed here jacket and headed for the door.

"I'll come with you," said Trowa.

"You don't have to," said Veronica looking at him.

"Well all help," said Duo. Everyone nodded.

"Thanks you guys," said Veronica.

"So what's the plan?" asked Hilde.

"Okay we need to search the town, I think I know where he'll be, but we'll split up anyway. And I'll need someone to stay here. In case he comes back to his house."

"We could take the vans," said Relena.

"Right," said Veronica. "We'll split into 2 teams one team will cruise the town the other will head to 15th street. Okay who wants to stay here?"

"I'll stay, " said Wufei.

"And I'll stay," said Quatre.

"Okay good. Lets get moving," said Veronica

So Trowa, Veronica, Heero, and Relena headed for 15th street and Duo, Dorothy, Catherine, and Hilde cruised the town.

VJ: Will they find Mike? What kind of trouble is he in anyway? Will Veronica and Trowa ever kiss?! All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter! But there's a catch! You have to review!! (I know it's a short chapter, give me a break. My damn musing are being bums.)


	8. A Fight and a Kiss

VJ: Sorry I've been gone so long. I've had a lot of problems lately and couldn't write. You all probably thought I was dead! Well here's this chapter it's dedicated to Ookami Kage. Thanks for reading.

Veronica sat in the back seat with Trowa as they headed toward 15th street. She kept pulling at her clothes and fiddling with her hands. She couldn't stay still. What if Mike had gotten into some kind of trouble? Or kidnapped? Or something even worse?

"Your worried about him, aren't you?" asked Trowa.

Veronica looked up at Trowa. "Yes."

"Has he ever done this before?" asked Relena.

"Yeah, a couple other times. I hope we find him."

"I'm sure we will," said Relena.

They turned a corner and there in the parking lot of a run down deserted building two boys were fighting and two were standing by watching.

"That's him!" cried Veronica. "Pull over! Pull over!"

So Heero pulled the van over and Veronica jumped out of the van. She headed to where the boys were fighting. Just then Mike punched the other boy in the jaw. The two other boys caught their friend. They looked very pissed. Veronica then identified the boy that got hit as Jared, the jerk of the school.

"You're gonna pay for that!" yelled Jared. He launched himself at Mike.

Veronica saw that and tackled Jared. They landed hard on the pavement, she landed on her already scrapped up side. She squeezed her eyes shut against the pain.

"Get off of me you stupid slut!" cried Jared. He pushed her off of himself. Then suddenly someone jerked him to his feet.

Veronica looked up. Heero had Jared by the collar. He was holding him about six inches off the ground. And Jared was in shock.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" yelled Jared as he struggled in Heero's grip.

"L-look we weren't looking for any trouble, honest," said one of the other boys. "J-just let him go and w-we won't get in your way any more."

Veronica walked over to him. "And you won't pick a fight with Mike anymore either."

"Yeah sure, just let me go," said Jared.

Veronica nodded and Heero dropped him. The three boys ran as fast as they could. She walked over to Mike. He wiped the blood off his mouth then turned to Veronica.

"Mike! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" she cried.

"Look it wasn't my fault," said Mike slurring. "That jerk just attacked me for no reason!"

"No there had to be a reason," said Veronica getting in his face.

"He hates my guts! Isn't that reason enough?"

Trowa, Heero, and Relena just looked on as Veronica and Mike argued.

Suddenly Veronica sniffed the air around Mike. Her eyes grew wide as she realized just what the smell was. "Oh my God, Mike were you…" she took a step back and looked into his eyes. "You were…you did … You're _high_?!"

"Maybe…" said Mike as he looked away guiltily.

"What were you smoking?"

"It was just marijuana," said Mike testily. "And I didn't give it to anyone else."

"Oh my God. You're out here getting in fights and smoking weed?!" said Veronica in disbelief. "You're parents are worried sick about you!"

"Yeah right," said Mike dejectedly. "They don't care about me. I cost too much money."

Veronica snapped. Mike had pulled some stupid stunts before, but this was ridiculous. He had just gotten back from the hospital and he was already going into a pity trip. She couldn't take it. Suddenly she slapped him. Mike's head snapped to the side. He brought his head up and looked at her. Anger flashed through his eyes.

"Go ahead," said Veronica. "Hit me." she put her hands on her hips and looked at him smugly. She knew he would never hit her. No matter how high or drunk he got he had sworn he'd never abuse anyone.

Mike's head lowered in submission. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on him?" asked Relena.

Veronica looked over her shoulder. Heero, Trowa, and Relena had come up to them. She turned back to Mike, her face softened. "I just don't want you going into a pity trip right after you got out. It's kind of a waste, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

She wasn't sure she should believe him, but she gave him a chance. "Come on. Lets get you home."

So they all piled into the van and took Mike home.

After getting Mike home and straightening everything out, Veronica and Trowa were at her house sitting on the porch. Veronica sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. It had been what? 2 days since Mike got out? And already he was getting into trouble. This was going to be a very long year.

"Does he pull stunts like this often?" asked Trowa.

She looked over at Trowa. "Yes. But usually nothing this bad." She thought for a moment. "Usually just little things. You know pranks and stuff."

"Perhaps he's feeling insecure."

Veronica's eyebrow went up. "What are you a shrink?"

Trowa shrugged.

"Maybe he's feeling threatened," said Veronica thoughtfully.

This time it was Trowa's turn to look confused. "You mean with me?"

"Yeah, cause you're another guy, I guess. I mean I didn't think he liked me_ that _way. I thought we were just friends." She shrugged. "Maybe he thinks I'll spend more time with you than him."

"So do you like me?" asked Trowa calmly, though there was a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah of course I do."

"More than just a friend," Trowa ventured. He figured there was nothing to lose.

Veronica looked shocked, then she blushed bright red. "I uh…I didn't…."

"That's okay if you don't," said Trowa, he sounded disappointed.

"No! I mean, I didn't…"

"No that's okay." Trowa looked away then started to get up to leave.

Suddenly Veronica grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. Her touch sent shivers up his spine. For a second he forgot what he was doing. She looked up at him.

"Trowa, I guess I do like you. But it's only been like 3 or 4 days and I wasn't sure if it was love or just lust. You know what I mean? I'm just so unsure, I didn't want--"

Suddenly Trowa leaned over and cut her off with a kiss. At first she was too shocked to do anything then she closed her eyes and relaxed. His lips pressed against hers, it felt so good. And they way he smelled! She hadn't noticed how good he smelled until now! It was amazing. She swore she could see fireworks and here romantic music playing softly. Like in an old movie.

Then Trowa pulled away and watched her. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was smiling softly and his eyes were the purest green she had ever seen.

"I…I…wow," she said softly. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," said Trowa. Though it sounded like he had breathed it.

"You look good when you smile."

Trowa blushed slightly. "You think so?"

"Definitely."

She gently ran her fingers through his bangs. His hair was so soft. She then looked deeply into his eyes. She felt herself get swept away. Like she was drowning in pools of green, but it felt good. She never wanted to leave the safety of those green pools, but she knew she had to. She looked away, breaking the spell. She let out a sigh.

"You should smile more," she said.

Trowa cocked his head slightly. "I guess I never had any reason to smile…. until now."

She blushed and smiled shyly up at him. Trowa then lightly ran his fingers through her short spiky hair. There was no spiking gel in it today so it was soft and fluffy. His touch made her shiver. He pulled his hand back.

Suddenly he stood up. "I better get back, the others will wonder where I am."

"Uh, right. I'll um… see you later," said Veronica standing up.

Trowa walked down the stairs and headed down the driveway.

"Wait!" called Veronica after him. He stopped and turned around. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Trowa paused. "I'll call you."

"Okay." Veronica grinned.

Trowa didn't smile back, but she could see the smile in his eyes wanting to get out. He then turned and walked down the street.

VJ: Wow! That was long! I just wrote half of it right now on the spur of the moment. I hope I can get more out. I have an idea for the next chapter. Hopefully I'll get it written in the next week or 2. Please review, it's the only thing keeping me going right now.


End file.
